Horse With No Name
by Backpfeife
Summary: After being kidnapped and brought to Plegia, young Princess Lucina is meant to be used as a bait, to make King Chrom lead his forces against the new tyrant leader of Plegia. But instead she finds herself a place among the rebels, and their leader Robin, quite quickly.


_ok, so this is my very first story, and boooy, i am super excited! The story will be from Lucina's pov but we need this prologue to know the  
__background of everything. also please remember that german is my mother tongue and i don't have a beta :)  
the inspiration came from turning my avatar into an assassin_

_hope you enjoy!_

Prologue

Imagine waking up after what felt like a lifetime of sleeping. Awaking from a constant state of nothingness, a black, gooey abyss you can't escape from.

One would expect the relieved faces of friends and family. Or perhaps even smug enemies.

So now imagine waking up in a cornflower field. Sounds nice, doesn't it?

The blue of the petals shining in harmony with the blue of the sky. Sadly, it's kind of difficult to enjoy the lovely sight when every single part of your body feels like it's on fire.

You heave yourself up in a sitting position. Looking around you might notice that this is exactly where you woke up from a deep slumber once, too.

And suddenly all those memories come rushing in. A young prince, handsome and brave, holding out his hand for you. A motley bunch of strong warriors, _friends_, standing by your side, having your back.

And there was war. And each of them took their sacrifices.

An exalt.

A dream.

_And yourself._

The last thing you remember is the terrified face of your prince, his shining eyes wide open and screaming something you can't even hear anymore.

Thinking of this you might understand what was going on in Robins mind as she dragged herself down the road which would lead her towards Ylisstol.

On her way she wondered how much time must have passed since she gave her life in exchange of Grimas death. So when she passed a travelling merchant she casually dropped the topic of the shepards fight against Grima while looking at his goods.

She almost dropped a tome when he started to babble about how much he drank in celebration when it all was over three years ago.

With newfound eagerness she made her way to the city.

Not wanting to scare anyone out of their wits she hid her long rosy hair under her hood, just until her prince was informed of her sudden awakening, she told herself.

The familiar sight of the palace made her knees wobble. So she actually spend some time in front of the huge building, becomming aware of her not being sure of how to reintroduce herself. The thought of not being able to greet her family made her giggle.

Poor Robin. As she stood there, already eager to hold her prince and baby girl in her arms, trumpets sounded from the balcony of the white building. Soon after, a blue haired man could be seen. And next to him, Robins eyes teared slightly at the sight, a young girl, the hair in the same colour as her father.

Looking back, Robin remembers the following moments like having been in trance.

At first she saw the two blue haired royals. Then suddenly, next to him a woman she has never seen before, holding a small bundle in her arms.

_"Today, we proudly introduce the newest member of our family."_

Ouch, you might think. This must have been painful. To know that you actually went so far as to sacrifice yourself as a sign of unconditional love just to be replaced in, what, two years?

But Robin was a smart woman, has always been. She knew that it was expected of him to find a new wife after his late wifes passing. All those rational thoughts came to her mind as she took of sprinting like a flying pegasus. She would like to believe that she understood the why. Yet the _how _was too painful to bear.

_How could he how could he how could he_

As soon as she passed the city wall she started to vomit into the nearest bush.

The following months were the hardest in all of Robins life. She would rather face twenty Walharts then to relife this time.

Once she was almost desperate enough to end it all. And she would have, if it had not been for two older women sharing some gossip on their way home.

It was about Plegia and how cursed this country must be. How after Validars reign of terror another tyrant has seized the chance of crowning himself king, using the despair of the people as a stepladder.

It made Robin think. Of a life she can't even remember. Of her biological mother and Plegia itself. Of the people who know nothing but hunger and war.

She bit her lip as she heaved herself up and pulled the dirty cloak tighter around herself.

They do not need her here anymore.

But perhaps she was needed somewhere else now.

She did not know what Naga had in store for her. But what she did know is that she was not under the rule of fate, that if anyone, she herself could rewrite history.

With one last glance at the city of Ylisstol she made her way west.


End file.
